The present disclosure relates to the field of asset management and, more particularly, to a validating asset movement using virtual tripwires and a radio-frequency identification (RFID) enabled asset management system.
Monitoring the movement of assets through large and/or complex conveyance systems is often a daunting task. The misdirection of assets through these systems requires time and effort to rectify, and even more to determine the cause in order to prevent additional occurrences. In the attempt to reduce asset misdirection, many asset management systems utilize radio-frequency identification (RFID) systems to track asset movements as well as video surveillance systems to create visual records.
Further, some of these asset management systems (those utilizing video surveillance and RFID systems) include notification capabilities when an asset does not follow its route past predefined RFID readers. While helpful, such notifications by the RFID system do not provide an overall picture of the problem. A video record of the problem was captured by the video surveillance system. However, the user must search through the video archive in order to find the feeds from the video cameras associated with the RFID readers that detected the problem and then review these feeds for the appropriate time segment.
Thus, users of these current implementations of asset management systems that utilize video surveillance and RFID systems are required to manually aggregate video data in order to review detected problems. Further, the user must utilize additional tools and/or systems in order to save the aggregated data for future trend analysis tasks.